Rampante: la historia del asesino
by Dunk Mell
Summary: Una historia escrita en verso y prosa... Esta es la historia de un joven cuyo destino fue manchado por la maldad humana, ahora se cuenta su vida de como la venganza lo llevo a ser lo que es ahora: un asesino... Poema oscuro


" **Rampante** "

¿Un asesino nace o se hace?

Esta es la historia jamás contada

Esta es la historia mejor guardada

De boca de todos, es el mejor secreto

De la voz de muchos es el sentimiento

Todos hablan de él, pero nadie lo conoce

Todos desconocen su nombre

Pero murmuran su sobrenombre

Le llaman "Rampante" por la forma en que los matan

Nadie sabe quién es, pero muchos le temen y otros lo idolatran

Sus víctimas son aquellos que en su vida hicieron el mal

Son todos aquellos que alguna vez

dañaron en la sociedad

Sin embargo, hay excepciones

Y es que a él, ya le gusto la muerte

No teme por la suya,

Piensa que tiene suerte

Aunque el peligro lo tenga presente

Pues condenado está

De eso no tiene duda

Por hacer justicia

El infierno lo recibirá

En la calle el mundo lo ve pasar

Lo miran sin saber quién es en realidad

Un joven común y corriente

Lo observan sin curiosidad

Parece todo menos un criminal

Sabe perfectamente como ocultar su identidad

Muy pocos saben de su cruel secreto

Pero aquellos que lo saben, temen no sobrevivir

Ante las manos de Rampante

Ellos no quieren morir

Tan tranquilo se pasea, como todo un ciudadano

No parece ni siquiera un monstruo despiadado

Mucho menos un engendro desalmado

Todo quien lo mira no sabe que se debe cuidar

Pues el asesino deambula, sin recelo de en todo lugar.

¿Cómo comenzó su historia?

Se preguntarán

¿Cómo sucedió? Eso pronto lo sabrán

Todo esto aconteció

en un tiempo atrás

Cuando el era un simple hombre

Un joven nada más...

Amaba a una mujer

Una chica ejemplar

Un amor imposible, pues ella era un familiar

Ella encontró a un hombre

Un vulgar y vil patán

Un día, ella desapareció

Con el corazón destrozado, rampante la buscó

Pero en su búsqueda falló

Sin embargo una tarde, el cuerpo de ella encontraron

Mutilada y encadenada

Fue lo que hallaron

Nadie sabía quién fue el culpable

Sin embargo, rampante lo presentía

Hundido en la tristeza

La ira lo segó

Tomó un arma, pues su venganza cumpliría

En el nombre de su amada

Él se desquitaría

Lo busco en todas partes, en cada oscuro rincón

Hasta que su vista lo condujo

A un callejón

Miró al desgraciado

Que comenzó con su tormento

Disparó tres veces sin ningún remordimiento

Estaba cegado por la cólera

Que no entendió, lo que provocó

Su primer asesinato, sin ninguna emoción

Quería que el tormento llegará

Pero eso nunca pasó

Solo fue satisfacción

Lo que recibió

En el oscuro bosque

Sé adentro en lo más profundo

Y así, sin horror alguno él lo escondió

En un hoyo, lo arrojó

No sentía lástima, al contrario

Una gran paz, a su vida, la muerte le dió

Nadie se enteró de su oscuro secreto

Muchos dudaron que él fuera

Quien lo desapareció

Aunque algunos piensan que él fue

Quien lo mató

Pronto rampante sintió sed de asesinar

Sin embargo, él nunca lo hizo a la azar

Siempre escogiendo víctima

El comenzó a probar

Escondido en la noche

Él ataca por sorpresa

Llevándose a desgraciados

Pues son sus favoritos

Pues no encuentra más alegría

Que escuchar sus gritos

Hombres y mujeres comenzó a llevarse

Las ataca como fiera

Desalmado y sin honor

Es como los acaba, sin pena ni dolor

A muchos a la muerte

Sé los ha dado

No es justicia lo que hace

Pues la alegría le nace

Al verlos en agonía

Les recuerda que en la vida

existen fechorías

Rampante no ha sido visto,

muchos ya hablan de él

Lo describen como un monstruo inhumano

Por como es su forma de ejecutar

Pues los mata de una manera poco peculiar

Más como un animal

A él le gusta saborear

El instinto oscuro

Le encanta probar

Nadie entiende por qué lo hace

Y les gustaría saber más sobre él

Muchos ya le temen

Sin saber quién es

El destino lo forjó a ser un pecador

Sin embargo, algunos creen que el es un protector

Condenado él ya está

Pero eso lo impulsa a hundirse más

Pues su alma negra

ya nada la puede establecer

Su tormento ya nada lo puede acallar

Que mejor si esto puede disfrutar

Una tarde a rampante

El alcalde lo llamó...

Sé que quieres mi cabeza

Rampante le contestó

"¿Cómo supiste que era yo?"

"Tan tranquilo te vez, que tú mismo te delataste

Todos temen por su vida

Pero tú parece que la aceptaste"

Rampante no sabía,

lo que él en realidad quería

"Yo temo por mi vida, pero antes de morir quiero saber

¿No temes por ser juzgado?"

El asesino solo río

"Yo ya fui condenado

No importa si existe una salvación

Yo ya fui culpado

Y cuando muera seré castigado

Ya no me importa que tan grande sea la condena

Por qué yo me divertí con mis acciones

Y si soy sancionado

Es mejor que ser un simple civilizado"

Después de ese día, rampante desapareció

Nadie más supo de aquél matón

Solo vive en las leyendas

En los mitos del lugar

Que algunos escuchan por curiosidad

Por simple ociosidad

aún lo quieren encontrar

Tienen ganas de hallar

Respuestas sobre su identidad

Rampante el asesino

Ya lo hace por instinto

Es un homicida, un poco distinto

Que se oculta en la oscuridad

Esperando a su presa

Que no vea con claridad

Camuflado en la noche, el espera paciente

Para darle muerte

A quienes se tope de frente

No importa si lo miras

De él debes huir

Pues rampante te observa

Para hacerte sufrir

 **Disfruten de este pequeño relato en verso y rima, espero que les guste, es algo pequeño pero lo escribí para las fechas, nos leemos luego y que rampante no los atrapé**


End file.
